


I Want Her P9

by riversong_sam



Series: I Want Her [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 1002Parings: Jensen x ReaderWarnings: fluffA/N: ONLY ONE MORE PART GUYS!!!! Feedback is greatly appreciated. I know its messed up again I hate this stupid thing





	I Want Her P9

It’d been a day since the attack. The police had come and Ryan had set everything straight. The set was cleaned up and everything taken care of. Statements had been given and reports written. There was nothing left to do except wait for Jensen and you to wake up.  
You’d been taken to surgery immediately after arriving at the hospital. It’d taken them eight hours to repair the damage the bullet caused. Jensen had a minor surgery that took two hours from where Daniel had stabbed him. Jared hadn’t left the hospital since you both arrived and was now in the waiting room with Jensen’s parents and siblings as well as most of the cast and crew.   
“Mr. and Mrs. Ackles?” a doctor approaches  
“Yes?” they stand   
“Your son will be fine.” A collective sigh of relief could be heard.   
“You can see him now.”  
“Thank you doctor.”  
He leads them back to where Jensen is awake now. You’re in the hospital bed on the other side of the room, still unawake. Jensen doesn’t hear his parents he’s too busy staring at you.  
“Jensen darling” his mother says gently as he turns to them  
“Mom, Dad” he smiles a little.  
“Honey we were so worried.”  
“Sorry ma…”  
She strokes his hair, “We’re just glad you’re alright.”  
He smiles and turns his attention back to you.  
“You love her don’t you?” his father asks  
Jensen nods slightly, “I really do dad.”  
His father doesn’t get a change to say anything else as your heart monitors begin to go erratic. Jensen tries sitting up only for his mother to push him back as doctors rush in.  
“She’ll be alright Jensen let them care for her.” His mother soothes   
He watches worriedly as the doctor’s care for you. As it turns out you were fine just freaked with the breathing tube down your throat. As soon as it’s out you rasp Jensen.  
“I’m right here (Y/N/N)” he says making you turn to him.  
“You’re ok” you rasp again he saw the relief and guilt in your eyes.  
He nods and the doctor seeing the reaction wheels your bed and machinery over to Jensen’s bed. He takes your hand rubbing small soothing circles as soon as you’re close enough.  
“You’re ok baby just breathe for me. I’m ok, I’m right here.” He soothes you as you let your tears fall. It was a long road to recovery for both of you and he knew it.   
**  
Six months later you and Jensen were in a happy relationship. You still worked with him on supernatural and had a three bedroom apartment together in Vancouver.   
You went to therapy two times a week to work through your issues that Daniel caused. Jensen was very patient and understanding with you. You had finally opened up to him one night after a therapy session, and told him everything from your deployments to Daniels abuse. When you finally had the courage to show him your scars he cried. He told you he loved you and gently kissed over all the scars as he loved you that night, whispering over and over again how beautiful you were.   
Today the two of you were at a convention and you were backstage while he and Jared had their panel. It was the first convention since Daniels attack that you and Jensen attended. You knew there were going to be questions about what happened and where hes been. So when the first question came you weren’t surprised.   
"So my question is for Jensen." A girl said nervously.  
He smiles and nods waiting.  
"So uh.. most of us were wondering what happened on set and why you haven’t been to a convention until now?"  
Jensen chuckled softly and glanced back to where he knew you were waiting in the shadows. A small nod from you is all he needed to begin.  
"As many of you know six months ago there was a brutal attack on set. Now I know the media wasn’t informed of all the details but I was injured during it and so was my girlfriend (Y/N). a very bad man who targeted (Y/N) before had escaped from prison and was coming for her. Even with all the extra security she and I and some of the men protecting us were hurt."   
Jensen pauses taking a deep breath as he struggled with his emotions. Jared seeing Jensen struggle took over as you came out ignoring a few hollers from the crowd to hug Jensen.  
"Long story short." Jared drawled "Jensen was stabbed and (Y/N) took a bullet."   
As the room gasped Jensen just held you tighter. You knew he still had nightmares about losing you because of what happened.   
Taking Jensens mike from him you let him hold you as you spoke taking over from Jared.  
"Needless to say Jensen and I took time off for our recoveries. We both needed time of and we got it. Now don’t yall worry too much were both fine now. Thanks for your question darlin’. Now if yall don’t mind me pausing and interruptin’ the panel I’ve got news to share."   
Jensen pulled away to look at you questioningly but made no move to stop you from taking over. Smiling you pull away from Jensen long enough to pull a picture from your pocket handing it to him.  
"We’re having a baby!" You announce into the microphone. The fans went wild as Jensen took the mike back and kissed you.  
"Well I was going to wait until later to do this but I guess now is a good time." He said into the mike his eyes never leaving yours as he hit one knee pulling out a ring box.  
“(Y/N) you’ve made me the happiest man alive and id hope to continue the happiness. I love you with my whole heart. I love our child growing inside you and I never want to be a day without you. Will you miss (Y/N) (Y/L/N) do the honors and say you’ll be my wife?”  
“Yes.” You whispered only vaguely aware of anyone but Jensen.  
“Yes I’ll marry you.”


End file.
